Dani Petrelli Snr
Daniella "Dani" Sadie Petrelli, nee Daniella Millbrook, is one of 3 main characters used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. She is currently 22 years old, and has the abilities of Time And Space Manipulation, Luminescence and Precognitive Instincts. She is the daughter of Daphne Millbrook and Ace. She is married to Nathan Owain Petrelli, and is the mother of Alec and Dara Petrelli. Dani is originally from the future, but time travelled to the present with Nathan, and later stayed in this time. She has a younger self, who's life has been and will continue to be different to hers, due to the consequences of her altering time. Appearance Dani greatly resembles her mother Daphne in appearance. She has naturally platinum blonde hair framing her face, and blue eyes. She is slightly short. She often has a bright expression and a smile, and she's usually emitting faint light. Personality Dani tends to be cheerful, sunny and bright, and is naturally optimistic. She is very approachable, and difficult to dislike. Home Dani now lives with Nathan and their two children in a cottage home in the grounds of the Gifted Academy - they have lived here since she began teaching there. It is a small cottage, currently containing only a living area, kitchen, master bedroom and two nurseries, but they will extend it in future as their family grows. Previously, the couple lived in an apartment in central New York, which they bought together when they were 16 and 18. Before that, they'd lived in the New York Organisation base since the time they'd first arrived in this timeline. Abilities The first ability Dani manifested was Time And Space Manipulation, and this is the one she has greatest control over. It is also the ability she loves the most. She manifested it aged five, and inherited it from her father. The ability allows her to time travel, teleport herself and others, freeze time and slow down time. She can also reverse time around a specific object, and can enable those she's in contact with to still move in frozen time. The second ability she manifested was Luminescence. She manifested this while a captive of The Initiative, a villainous group of both evolved and non-evolved humans who often tried to kill her, since it was predicted that she would play a major part in their defeat. She used the ability to escape. At first it was completely emotional, but she has since gained a small amount of control. The ability includes a general faint glow which increases with positive emotions, and emission of a deliberate light which is blinding enough to blind. She has also occasionally seemed to absorb light, or cause darkness, when experiencing negative emotions. The third ability she manifested is Precognitive Instincts. This involves vague predictions of the future, including forthcoming danger, knowing whether there's something she needs to do, and knowing whether or not to trust someone. She has also learned to combine this with her time and space manipulation in order to accurately teleport to an unknown location. Family & Relationships *Mother - Daphne Millbrook *Father - Ace *Older sister - Georgia Millbrook *Younger brother - Ryan Millbrook *Husband - Nathan Owain Petrelli *Son - Alec Petrelli *Daughter - Dara Petrelli *Future daughter - Sophie Petrelli *Future son - Owen Petrelli History Growing up in the future, Dani spent a lot of her time in the New York Organisation base. There, she met Nathan and became close friends with him, developing a major crush on him as a teenager. In 2025, Nathan asked her to time travel with him to 2010, in order to find out more about his mother and her death, which had been permanent in their timeline. She agreed. They learned how Lowri died, and Dani helped him destroy B42 in order to avenge his mother. She was then threatened by the Initiative several times, including one time where they captured and imprisoned her, and she only managed to escape after manifesting Luminescence and using it to blind her captors. Another attempt at attacking her involved artificially giving her a form of poison absorption, which nearly killed her as her body rejected it. Eventually, Dani came to the conclusion that there was a task she was meant to do in this timeline, led by several precognitions she'd heard about. She realised what it was, that she was meant to save Lowri. Before Dani left to do this, she confessed her feelings to Nathan, and that was how their relationship began. She teleported back in time to B42, to the cell where Lowri was captured. Dani took her back in time, to find Lowri's younger self so she could heal her, then took her two months into the future. After this, Dani and Nathan attempted to return to the time they'd came from. However, she accidentally travelled too far, and in that future, they learned that they'd never returned. They went back to the present time, and began trying to live in this time. Months later, Dani witnessed Nathan's apparent death at the hands of Samuel Sullivan, and it was also she who found him and learned that he'd reflexively mimicked air in order to survive. She manifested her final ability, precognitive instincts, and this almost killed her immediately, due to her sensing a final attack by The Initiative while she was still too connected to the threats from the future she could detect. Nathan and Lowri completely annihilated the villainous group in order to protect her. struck by the fatal beam]]A year later, Dani was killed in an explosion as she tried to help a friend who'd had a liquid explosive injected into him - she teleported them both to the Sahara desert to limit the damage, but wasn't fast enough to escape herself. She was subsequently saved when Nathan persuaded her younger self to send him back in time to manipulate the air into shielding her from the blast. After Peter and the twin girls were abducted a month afterwards, Dani predicted that a member of the Petrelli family would die during the raid to save them, and correctly assumed that Lowri intended to sacrifice herself to save her family. She warned Nathan of this. However, the warning led him to transport in front of the attack, sacrificing himself to save Lowri. Dani was devastated by this, and after finding a goodbye letter he'd left her, in which he asked her not to go back in time to save him and to have her memories of him erased, she did as he asked. However, this did not work fully, precognitive instincts partially returning her memories and the rest returning after Hayley accidentally remarking to her that she loved Nathan. Once she'd realised who she'd lost, Dani travelled back in time in an attempt to persuade Nathan not to sacrifice himself. After this failed, she traveled to the future to get Zach to recreate him for her. The recreation was imperfect, but the future Amber and Hayley repaired him. They returned to the present, and yet again attempted to continue their lives here. She was abducted by an unknown group, but fortunately found and rescued by Nathan. Nathan and she were subsequently engaged on her 18th birthday, and were married a few months afterwards. Before this, Dani also dealt with her future son who'd time travelled to his past to kill those she loved in order to punish her. She managed to identify the flaw in his timeline which caused this, and altered it to save him. Dani became deliberately pregnant with Alec on their one year anniversary. She also began searching for her father, Ace, only to find that something is blocking her instincts from leading her to him, and that the Organisation seem unwilling to help her find him. However, when she searched in the future, she found that one of her daughters would have answer production, and the girl gave her a solution, also claiming to have hidden the answer to another future problem within Dani's mind. Returning to the present, Dani then found that her instincts now led her to Moscow, where she immediately found Ace. He was working there on a secret mission he'd been given years ago by the New Company, and he revealed that B42 had not been completely destroyed. She persuaded Nathan to attack B42 again, destroying it, but some members survived. These attacked Ace and abducted Georgia and Daniella, but the sisters were soon rescued by Nathan Jnr, Noah and Abbie. After another few weeks had passed, Dani was abducted by a mysterious pair of villains. Nathan managed to find her and transport her to safety, but couldn't escape himself. He was killed by one of the pair. Realising this, Dani time travelled back in an attempt to save him. However, she was attacked by same man, and thrown into a wall, causing her to miscarry. When Dani time travelled to the future, she learned that this man was in the fact her son Alec from the future, protected from dying thus by paradox. Dani and Alec Greenway teleported into the villains' base, and used belief induction to free Alec from corruption. Alec then killed Masters, but this killed him also. This inspired Dani to travel back in time again to save Alec and Nathan, now guided by the answer her future daughter had previously hidden within her. She was successful. During her pregnancy, she was approached by a stranger asking for advice on whether or not to change time, but she couldn't find a solution to his problem. He then just teleported away, and it was later revealed that he had been a clone of Braedon Gray. Alec was born a few weeks afterwards, during the reception of Nathan and Barbara's wedding. Nearly two years later, Dani warned Nathan of a potential threat to his mother during one of her missions. He transported to warn Lowri, but only succeeded in being caught in the same ambush. Both were killed using curse infliction. They were later saved by Noah and Abbie Gray. Abbie travelled to the future and asked her daughter Emma to reverse the curse infliction, which then enabled Noah to use animation/inanimation to revive them both. Dani became pregnant with their daughter a few weeks after Nathan was saved. Strengths & Weaknesses Dani is strongest in situations when she can keep her calm and focus enough to freeze time. Her natural positivity is also a strength, keeping her going when the situation seems to be going badly. She has her precognitive instincts to guide her, and knows well to follow and trust them. Nathan would be willing to do anything for her and to protect her. Her main weakness is if anyone would threaten her family or Nathan. She is also weak if she is stressed, angered or frightened, and therefore can't focus clearly enough to manipulate time or teleport out. Etymology Daniella is a Hebrew name which means "God is my judge", as does its abbrevied form, Dani. She was named after her maternal great-grandmother. Her middle name, Sadie, is derived from the Hebrew name Sarah which means "princess". Her marital surname, Petrelli, is a Greek name which means "rock". Her maiden name, Millbrook, may be an English name refering to a mill near a brook or stream. Younger Self Since Dani is originally from the future and another timeline, she has a younger self, usually distinguished from her by naming her Daniella instead of Dani. Daniella is 7 years old and lives with her mother, father, older sister and younger brother. Daniella has bright blue eyes and white blonde hair. She has the same abilities as her older self - Time And Space Manipulation, Luminescence and Precognitive Instincts - but manifested earlier, aged a few months, because of Cody Calwin. Daniella is already best friends with Nathan, they seem inseparable, often travelling time together and getting into trouble. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.